My second Joshan Story
by joshuathecomposer
Summary: Hi guys! Let me know which storyline you like better k? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The World Ends With You Joshua x Sheridan Chapter 1- My life... My name is Sheridan Gilda Vahldieck and I am 13 years old. I enjoy reading, singing, writing songs, playing guitar, listening to music,drawing,coloring(What?Its fun!) and playing video games. I'm hated by everyone in my life... The World Ends With You Joshua x Sheridan Chapter 1- My life... My name is Sheridan Gilda Vahldieck and I am 13 years old. I enjoy reading, singing, writing songs, playing guitar, listening to music,drawing,coloring(What?Its fun!) and playing video games. I'm hated by everyone in my life... Except my mom and dad. My parents are divorced but are still pretty close. My mothers' new boyfriend is a total jackass, he will mentally and sometimes physically abuse me when my mom isn't there of course i only have two real friends. Now my mom is really sick! shes been that way for 5 years now...and doesnt look like its getting any better...Anyway my two best friends are Neku Sakuraba and Rhyne Bito... I guessing can count Beat too. But Shiki hates me for some unknown reason! I don't know what I did to make her hate me!but whatever...back to my friends! Neku i'm the closest with I tell him everything and he does the same thing to me and he always has the best advice and knows just the right way to cheer me up! Also, because of this he knows me like he loves his headphones. Now onto the present... my mom and dad. My parents are divorced but are still pretty close. My mothers' new boyfriend is a total jackass, he will mentally and sometimes physically abuse me when my mom isn't there of course i only have two real friends. Now my mom is really sick! shes been that way for 5 years now...and doesnt look like its getting any better...Anyway my two best friends are Neku Sakuraba and Rhyne Bito... I guessing can count Beat too. But Shiki hates me for some unknown reason! I don't know what I did to make her hate me!but whatever...back to my friends! Neku i'm the closest with I tell him everything and he does the same thing to me and he always has the best advice and knows just the right way to cheer me up! Also, because of this he knows me like he loves his headphones. Now onto the present...


	2. Chapter 2

The World Ends With You Joshua x Sheridan fanfic 2 Chapter 2 -Guess I forgot to tell you... Aw whatever youll find put soon anyways.I sighed as I enter the school building. 'Any second now' I thought "Hey there freak! I looked up and there stood my own personal bully Seifer Alamsy. 'Great...just what I need in to start my morning off right' I think sarcastically "Good morning to you too Seifer" I growl and try to push past him. "Hey,Hey,Hey where do you think your going freak?" Seifer said grabbing my arm tightly so i couldn't run away "Away from you obviously you idiot" I reply glaring at him trying to get my arm free. "Let's just get right to it okay?" He said smirking and raising a fisted hand inches from my face. "Any last words freak?" He asked "just one" I reply flashing a smirk of my own. "Beat". As I said that word i ducked and a fist came flying at my face but was stopped by Beats hand. Beat elbowed his arm making him drop me quickly. "Yo-yo-yo yous betters leave Sheridan alone yo!"Seifers eyes widened and then I was dragged to my feet by none other than Neku. "You okay?" He asked gruffly. "Yeah I'm fine...thanks to you and Beat!" I reply giving him a relieved smile. " W-Well good then he replied hiding in his collar. I giggled at his reaction when suddenly Shiki was there. "hi Neku!" She said smiling brightly. He came out of his collar and said "Hey Shiki." Shiki looked at me and glared at me to which i replied "Hi Shiki" replied by grabbing nekus arm and started pulling him away. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I thought. I sighed and made my way to first period English. At least Neku is in my class...oh wait...Shikis there too... and so is Seifer...Damn. I sighed as I entered the classroom and sat down. I looked to the front of the classroom. I saw a kid with platinum blond hair,vibrant purple eyes,a white dress shirt and blue jeans. Great...another snobby rich kid...and probably another bully. I sighed again and Neku looked my way. I faked a smile which he didn't fall for and he mouthed "we will talk later." I sighed and nodded.  
Joshua's POV  
Whos Neku looking at? I thought as i looked at Neku. I quickly followed Nekus gaze and observed the girl. She mouthed something to Neku and then suddenly she locked gazes with me. She looked upset and nervous when our eyes locked. She looked away quickly but I saw it...she has had a horrible life...and still does. I looked down away from everyone else. The teacher began speaking "Good morning class!" Today we have a new student joining us so please go easy in him and treat him with the proper blond haired dude (Seifer) snickered causing the teacher to say "you especially " she said with a glare. He stopped laughing. "Yoshi- Please call me Joshua" I said stopping her mid name. "We'll than Joshua you can sit next to Mrs. Vahldieck... please wave so he knows where you are."  
Sheridan's POV  
Oh shit...I thought this is not what I need right now but reluctantly I raised my hand. The kid smirked at me and came to sit in the seat next to me. "why hello there" he replied still smirking at me. I ignored him and looked at Neku worried and scared. Neku looked at me and then looked at Joshua. His and Joshuas eyes met and Nekus gaze hardened considerably. FINALLY the bell rang and I booked it out of there well...at least that's what I would had a certain blond haired imbecile (Seifer NOT Joshua) not grabbed my shirt collar and raised a fist to punch me. "Let's just start where we left off hm?" Seifer said smirking at me.i looked arond for Beat and Neku but found neither...Shit...I was officially screwed. I closed my eyes tightly bracing for impact...but none came. I slowly opened my eyes and was stunned at what I saw... Seifer...was dead! J.k. In all seriousness Seifer dropped me for some reason so I looked up only to see he had a black eye and was doubled over in pain... (Authors Note: So how was that I made it nice and long for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!) Disclaimer:I do not own Seifer or Any of TWEWYs characters...though I wish I owned Joshie...oh we'll! Bye!


End file.
